Random
by baby kyungie
Summary: Kisah tak terlupakan dari masing-masing couple. *bad summary* EXO! YAOI! OFFICIAL COUPLE! Kaisoo, Sulay, Baekyeol, Taoris, Hunhan and Chenmin! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW


Title : Random

Author : Baby Kyungie

Cast : EXO

Rate : T

Length : Two Shoot

AN: hoho, author bikin ff baru lagi . Waktu di sekolah gak ada guru, tiba-tiba aja dapet ide buat ff ini XD maaf kalau jelek. GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, OK?^^~

HAPPY READING! -3-

-HUNHAN COUPLE-

"Sehunnie?" Panggil Luhan kepada namja yang duduk di sebrang tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan IPhone miliknya.

"Sehun~"

Hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang bernama Sehun atau Oh Sehun tadi. Merasa kesal karna di acuhkan, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan deengan ganasnya (?) merampas IPhone milik Sehun. Kemudian, Luhan melihat ke layar IPhone Sehun, mencoba mencari tau apa yang membuat Sehun mengacuhkan dirinya sedari tadi.

BLUSH~

Luhan membulatkan matanya, seketika itu juga pipi Luhan memerah. Semakin memerah hingga menjalar sampai ke telinga nya.

Bagaimana tidak Luhan berblushing ria. Sekarang, ia tengah melihat foto dirinya dan Sehun -yang sepertinya di edit oleh fans- sedang berciuman dengan 'liar'. Seketika itu juga tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang karna merasa aura 'kepervertan' Sehun akan keluar.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Luhan -'nya' tersenyum, lebih tepat nya tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan mesum. Luhan yang melihat seringai dari Sehun hanya mampu menelan saliva nya kasar.

"Luhannie baby~ wae? Kenapa jadi thangat tegang, hyung? Ahh.. Apa hyung ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan thehun?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

10 detik..

1 menit..

_'PLETAK!'_

Luhan menjitak dahi Sehun. Tidak kuat, tapi cukup ampuh membuat dahi Sehun menjadi merah.

"Yak hyung! Appo! Aith.. Kenapa hyung malah menjitak thehun thih?"

"Se.. Sehunnie! Hentikan semua kebiasaan fikiran pervertmu!"

Luhan pun segera berlari keluar dari kamar, memilih untuk menghindari magnae mereka yang sedang mengeluarkan aura pervert -_-

'Aith.. Gagal thudah menggoda Luhannie hyung untuk melakukan 'itu'. Apa yang kemarin mathih thakit ya?'

Aigoo thehunnie, sudah dapat 'jatah' kemarin masih mau meminta lagi. Wajar saja jika Luhan tidak mau. Ckck, poor thehun~

-KAISOO COUPLE-

"Kai.. Apa kau melihat ponselku?" Tanya namja bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama Dio kepada Kai -namjachingunya-

"Molla.." Balas Kai dingin.

Dio sangat tau apa yang membuat Kai menjadi seperti ini.

"Kim Jong In.."

"Kkamjongie~ Yuhuuu~"

Dio menghela nafas nya, namun ia belum menyerah. Susah juga membujuk seorang 'sexy dancing machine' bernama Kim Jong In jika sedang muncul sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Kai.. Mianhae, bukannya hyung tidak mau membuatkan makanan untukmu. Tapi.."

BRUK!

Belum sempat Dio menyelesaikan perkataanya, Kai sudah mendorongnya sehingga Dio jatuh terlentang di atas kasur, bersama Kai yang -sengaja- menindihnya. Kai memajukan wajahnya, sehingga kini bibir Kai sudah tepat berada di sebelah telinga Dio.

"Buatkan aku makanan sekarang, hyung. Aku sangaaaattt lapar. Atau.."

Kai memberi jeda sebentar sambil meniup pelan telinga Dio. Sedangkan Dio? Jangan ditanya. Dio sudah merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya dan merasakan aura 'pervert' disekitarnya.

"..atau aku akan 'memakanmu' sekarang juga hyung. Hyung tau kan bagaimana tindakanku jika sedang kelaparan, hmm?"

GLEK

Dio menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Astaga, Dio sangat tau posisinya sekarang. Memang susah menjadi namjachingu dari seorang Kim Jong In yang super mesum!

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku akan memasak makanan untumu sekarang. Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku jika kau ingin aku memasak kkamjong!"

Kai tersenyum puas. Akhirnya Dio mau memasak untuknya setelah Kai mengancam akan 'memakan' hyung tercinta nya itu sebagai pengganti 'makanan'.

Kai perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan segera berdiri di tepian kasur. Sayangnya, karna Kai sedikit menunduk, suatu benda berbentuk segi panjang berwarna putih jatuh dari saku depan kemeja yang Kai gunakan.

PLUK

Dio yang sudah duduk di tepian ranjang segera mengambil benda itu. Mata bulatnya terbelalak kaget sehingga semakin bulat saat mengetahui benda itu adalah benda yang sedari tadi Dio cari. Ya, ponsel nya.

Dio segera memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Kai yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah shock nya.

"ASTAGA KKAMJONG! TERNYATA KAU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN PONSELKU! DARI TADI AKU MENCARINYA UNTUK MELIHAT RESEP MAKANAN YANG DIBERIKAN IBUMU! AH, SUDAHLAH! LEBIH BAIK KAU MASAK SENDIRI SAJA!"

Dio segera pergi meninggalkan Kai yang saat ini hanya diam mematung.

"ANDWAE! Dio hyung! Aku lapar! Huwaaaa!"

-TAORIS COUPLE-

Kris alias Dduizhang terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam.

"Aish, SIAL!" Umpat Kris kesal, namun pelan.

Kris bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya -dan Tao- dan pergi menuju tempat kramat. Tempat kramat? Ya.. Dimana lagi kalau bukan kamar mandi! XD ckck.. Sungguh malang nasib dduizhang ini, eoh? Perutnya tiba-tiba saja nge-rap lagu EXO M - Two Moons. Dengan berat hati Kris menuruti permintaan perutnya untuk segera 'membuang' isi perut nya -u know what I mean-.

...

Tao menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja tertutup, tapi ia tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Tiba tiba, Tao merasa sangat haus. Ia pun memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Saat di dapur, Tao mendengar suara orang yang sedang menyanyi lagu dari EXO M - MAMA part Kris -yang teriak- dari dalam kamar mandi. Satu lah yang saat ini telah terlintas di fikiran Tao. 1 kata 5 huruf, HANTU!

Dengan langkah perlahan dan badan yang sedikit bergetar, Tao memberanikan dirinya mendekati kamar mandi tersebut.

*sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi*

"Astaga, sepi sekali. Lebih baik aku bernyanyi saja. Sekaligus melatih kemampuan rapp ku. Uhh! Astaga, perutku!" Kris bermonolog ria.

*kembali ke Tao*

_Zhui zhu shi kong_

_Kan shui dou hen leng mo_

_You xi bu hui zhe yang zuo!_

_"_Suara 'hantu' ini mirip sama suara Kris ge.." Batin Tao.

_Qing bang bang wo_

_MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA_

_Turn back! Yeah~! TUUUUTT TUUUUTT! ARGH! PERUTKU!_

Tao tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara 'hantu' itu yang menggema karna berteriak.

"Kyaaa! Ada hantu!"

Tao langsung berlari masuk ke kamarr Taoris dan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

...

Keesokan harinya, EXO K dan EXO M sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

"Ge.. Apa kalian tau? Tadi malam Tao mendengar suara hantu!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Tao. Sedangkan Tao tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kris yang sekarang sudah mulai tegang.

Suho dan Lay yang menyadari Kris mulai bertingkah aneh memberi tatapan seolah berkata -Ada-apa-denganmu-kris?-apa-kau-tau-sesuatu?-.

Tak lama, member lain juga menatap ke arah Kris dan seolah menanyakan perkataan yang sama melalui tatapan mata mereka. Kris yang sudah pasrah mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap member lain -minus Tao- seolah berkata -aku-akui-'hantu'-itu-adalah-aku-dan-jangan-bertanya-lagi-. Semua yang menatap Kris hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan apa kalian tau ge, sepertinya 'hantu' itu fans kita. Karna hanti itu menyanyikan lagu EXO M - MAMA seperti ini.."

Tao dengan polosnya menirukan suara dan cara bernyanyi sang 'hantu'. Sedangkan member lain hanya menahan tawanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Kris yang wajahnya mulai memerah karna menahan malu.

"..suaranya juga sangat mirip dengan Kris gege. Kemudian, 'hantu' itu berteriak kesakitan karna perutnya. Dan saat ia berteriak, terdengar suara kentut yang sangat nyaring."

Tao bercerita dengan wajah nya yang super polos. BaekYeol, Chen, Sehun dan Kai yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa lepas. Sedangkan sisanya -minus Taoris- hanya tertawa kecil. Kris yang sudah sangat malu masuk ke kamar Taoris, kemudian berteriak...

"AARGGHH! TAOOOO PANDAAA! KAU MEMBUATKU MALU!"

Sedangkan Tao yang mendengar -kembali- teriakan sang 'hantu' segera berlari memeluk Lay dan berteriak tak kalah kencangnya.

"Kya gege! Itu suara hantunya ge! Hantunya manggil nama Tao! AAAAA!"

Sedangkan yang lainnya semakin tertawa lepas. Ckck, free pukpuk for dduizhang naga yang dipermalukan Tao Panda XD

.

.

TBC

next chap : sulay couple, baekyeol couple and chenmin couple!

review please!


End file.
